


how to de-stress from finals

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy comes home from one final to study for the next one, but his boyfriend has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to de-stress from finals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on tumblr - “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”  
> Contains very mild implied sexual content.

Percy was tired when he got home from school, a long day of college classes wearing him down hour by hour. The walk from campus only added to the exhaustion and, with it being finals week, the stress the young man felt on top of being tired only made him feel worse. He just wanted to get home, make himself something to eat for a late lunch, and crash on the couch for a couple of hours.  
  
And, really, that was his plan from the moment he’d left his last class.  
  
His boyfriend, Luke, had other ideas, though. Percy opened the door to the small apartment the two of them had shared since he’d graduated and left home, tossed his keys into the bowl on the slim table by the door, and looked up to see Luke standing in the hall, greeting the younger man with a smile.  
  
“Welcome home, Percy,” Luke told him, running a hand through sandy blond hair.  
  
Percy blinked a couple of times and dropped his backpack to the floor. “Okay,” he said. He raised his hand to his head, rubbing at his temple. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”  
  
“What? C’mon, Percy, you love seeing me naked.”  
  
“Luke, it’s four-thirty in the afternoon, I just got out of an English final and my math final is tomorrow.  _Yes_ , I love seeing you naked, but I really need to cram for this test and your dick is  _incredibly_  distracting.”  
  
Luke gave him a wicked grin. “That’s the point!” He moved forward and caught Percy around the waist, pulling the younger man close and kissing him, in spite of Percy’s protest. “You’re way too stressed. I think you need to do something to relax.”  
  
“And you think having sex instead of studying for my final is supposed to help de-stress me?”  
  
“Yep.” Luke picked Percy up, catching his boyfriend in his arms and heading for the bedroom.   
  
Percy heaved a sigh. “I guess one round won’t hurt.” He turned slightly in Luke’s hold and slipped his arms over the other man’s shoulders before kissing him. “But just one, then I really need to study.”

* * * * *

They didn’t stop at one. Percy didn’t really study. He did feel a lot better afterwards and Luke really did have a point about how stressed his boyfriend was, so it wasn’t like passing up studying in favor of sex (and snuggling and going out to dinner) was the worst decision Percy could have made.  
  
And he still managed to pass his final.


End file.
